BFDI Survivor (Bumblebee)
Inspired by a guy named Matrvincent. I will make BFDI survivor. But it will be a bit different There will be 2 tribes. Squashy grapes and Squishy cherries. But there are no team captains. The host is of course. Announcer. The losing team will go to tribal counil where a member is voted off Episode 1. At the squishy cherries Match: this is the best camp ever. Pencil: OMG i know. Pin: hey look I found a stone block with something written on it. Pin: You have found an immunity idol. Wow. I got an immunity idol Pin*to viewers*: with what i got. I can show my true self to my team and they wont hate me anymore. at the SG's Leafy: this place is pretty cool. If we lose who will we vote. Ice Cube: definitely Flower Leafy: i agree. Snowball: hey look tree mail! Time for our fast challenge. It reads If you want to win. Then you must jump and fight. Wipeout style. avoid whats coming to you. lets go. Challenge Announcer: Hey BFDI contestants. I mean tribes. Welcome to your first challenge. there are 20 pedestals. Each with a contestant standing on it. Then there is a sweeper which you should watch out for. Winning team wins immunity while losing team goes to tribal council. begin Announcer: Woody has given up after just 1 second. *Pencil and eraser fall* Announcer: Pencil and Eraser have fallen too. The squashy grapes lead 10 - 7 Announcer: Finally. Td falls. Announcer: Spongy has fallen and has taken out Match,Pen, and Pin. Grapes lead 9 - 3. 2 seconds later. Bubble popped and Firey died in water. Its safe to say the Grapes won immunity Squahy Grape's YAY! Announcer: cherries go to tribal council tribal council Pin: Firey. Who to vote out Firey: i think we should vote out a threat. Pin. Who are the threats. Pin: Erasers aliance seems to be the biggest threat. We should vote out one of them. Firey: Pen is nice,Eraser could be useful. We should vote out Blocky. Blocky: we should vote out Woody. Its his fault we lost. at the council. Announcer: time to vote. After everyone voted. Announcer: first vote Blocky. Second vote Woody,third vote Blocky,4th vote Woody,5th vote Woody,6th vote Woody.7th vote Woody, 8th,9th and 10th votes are Woody. Woody is eliminated. Bring me your torch. Woody brings torch. Episode 2 last time on BFDI survivor. The challenge was a sweeper survival and Woody was voted off in tribal council. Leafy: We won last challenge guys. We will win this one too right. Needle: i hope so Coiny: good thing we have a dining area to sit at the cherries. Pen: hey. Its late in the night and we recieved tree mail. Pen*to viewers*: We got tree mail late in the night. I think the challenge is something to do with darkness. Challenge Announcer: welcome tribes. Take a new look at the Cherries. Woody was last voted out in tribal council Announcer: if you noticed. There are 6 luxury items in each camp .They are. Beds,Warm blankets,Protective roofs.,Dining area,Restrooms(bathroom and toilet) and Fan. Announcer: the losing team will not just lose a member, But will also lose one of the luxury items. Anyways the challenge is a haunted mansion challenge. Stay in the mansion for as long as possible. Eraser: thank goodness we voted out Woody. He would have come out of the mansion in no time at all. Snowball: let me tell you a very very very scary story. Once upon a time. There Leafy,Ice Cube,Needle:aaaaa*all run out of mansion*. Snowball: What? no one is in that scary mood today. Rocky runs out of mansion. Match: omg lets like leave this scary place. Coiny,TD and every other Grape except for SB leave the mansion. later Only Sb and Eraser are left, Eraser*kicks SB* Take that SB! Announcer: the Cherries win. Which luxury item do you want to be taken Pin: I go for the Warm blankets. Announcer: okay Grapes. Now when you go back to camp. You will see that the warm blankets are removed Tribal council Coiny: GB,Tb,Needle. I need you to talk about something. Needle: yes. Coiny: Leafy is a big threat. While she has a nice exterior. Inside she is a real threat. We should vote her off. GB: i agree. TB: me too Announcer: Grapes. This is your first tribal council. After everyone votes. Announcer: Let me read the votes. First vote Flower Flower: grrrrr Announcer: second vote Leafy,third vote Leafy,4th vote GB,5th vote Flower,6th vote Leafy,7th vote Flower,8th vote Flower,9th vote Leafy. Announcer: the second person voted off BFDI survivor is.......... Leafy. Leafy: WHAT. No way. They chose Flower over me. How could this happen. Leafy's final speech. Leafy: im very surprised that they chose Flower over me. Is it because i stole Dream Island? I thought you guys forgot about that ages ago. Anyways. Im happy that i could stay in the camp for a week. Goodbye. Episode 3 last time on bfdi survivor. the challenge was a haunted mansion challenge. The grapes lost their warm blankets and Leafy is was voted out after Coiny forced TB,GB and Needle to vote her. Also. Will Pencil,Match and Bubble's alliance come to an end? Will the Grapes lose again? Find out this time on BFDI survivor. at the Cherries. Pencil: Bubble. Get me a drink will you. Bubble: ok. Match: Bubble*to viewers* Im worried that Pencil or Match will get eliminated because they are at the bottom of the game Match: i see tree mail. It says. this challenge is all about teamwork. Everyone will have their part. Now join me at the area. Challenge Announcer: Cherries. Meet the new Grapes tribe. Leafy was last voted out in tribal council. Firey: Leafy. no. COINY YOU DUMB. Its all your fault. Coiny: nonono Announcer: shut up. Let me get to the challenge. Announcer: First of all. One tribe member will run and will rescue four tribe members on the bottom floor. Then they rescue three tribe members on the top floor. Then they finally rescue their last member who is suspended in a cage over lava. OK. Go. Announcer: Also. grapes. if cherries lose. Which luxury item should be taken away. GB: I say the Roof. If grapes lose which item should be taken. Pin: the restroom. Announcer: Eraser is running for the Cherries. and Needle is running for the grapes. Pin: Eraser. Im right here. Eraser: i see you Pin. Needle: there you go Ice Cube. Announcer: both teams have rescued a member. Pin: I can see Pen,Pencil and Spongy. Lets rescue them Announcer: cherries have rescued all 4 bottom floor members. Ice Cube: i see Rocky,SB and TD. Pin: I see Match up there later Pin: OK. We have rescued everyone but Blocky. Who is in that cage. We just have to access it*slips* aaa. Pin: Dont let go Pen . We hanging from you. Pen: i wont. Needle: how can we rescue GB us that cage. GB: simple. just get a key. TB: i have one. GB: yes im rescued. Lets return. Match: Pence Pence.Let go of Spongy Pencil: ok. Pin: what did you do Match. We needed all our team members. You dropped Spongy and crushed the cage and Blocky and they landed in lava. Announcer: The Squashy grapes win. Snowball: at least we dont lose another luxury item or member.